


Gabriel's Sorrow

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is mourning the Death of his wife Ari. Dean and Sam try to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Sorrow

Gabriel was drunk again. Dean wanted to kick his ass. He understood but he still wanted to kick his ass. His wife Molli sent him out to find Gabriel. 

"Damn him Sam . I know he is hurting but we have to deal with our wives who are heartbroken too. They lost their best friend. We all lost Ari. He is being selfish. His kids need him" Dean said to Sam.

"Yes Dean I agree but think how you would feel if you lost Molli. He is going crazy. I would be out of my mind with grief. " Sam said

"It has been almost 7 years. " Dean said pounding the steering wheel. as he drove. He had put on "Carry on a wayward son". 

"They loved each other for 100's of years Dean. She was and is the mother of his children and the love of his life. I know you want to pound him. Hell Gigi wants to tear him a new one and that is her father." Sam said . Sam truthfully was losing his patience with Gabriel too. 

 

*************************************************************************

Gabriel was at the bar again drinking schnapps. It was sweet and potent. Peach was his favorite but he would also do a few shots of whiskey. Schnapps was not strong enough tonight. 

 

Tonight was Lily's birthday and the day he lost his Ari. Every drink he drank did not make it go away. His tears poured down his face. 

 

The bartender came over "Look pal if you are going to cry then you will have to leave." He said

 

"I own this bar. I want another bottle and keep them coming" He said throwing money at him. He was slurring his words. That only happened when he drank a few cases. 

 

He was on his second case. All he could think about tonight was her laying naked next to him. Their last night together. He had kissed her belly . He prayed to every god he knew to keep her safe. 

 

"In the end nothing saved her" He yelled for no reason. He was talking to his father "You failed me father!!!!!!!" 

 

The bartender closed down the bar but kept serving Gabriel. "Who are you talking to?"

 

Gabriel took the bottle to his lips and drank. The whiskey burned and he wanted pain tonight he almost wanted to die. He felt like calling out Lucifer and getting him to end it. 

He knew he should call out Death to end him. Death and or God were the only two that could end him. 

The pain was so terrible. Losing Ari had made him feel like he lost a piece of himself. And he saw her face no matter how many bottle he got to the bottom of. It never changed.

 

For a brief minute in the morning he forgot she was gone. And he would turn over to find her pillow empty. It was the way he felt empty. 

 

"Death oh Death come for me and end my misery!!!!!" Gabriel screamed. 

Dean and Sam walked in on Gabriel screaming.

"Hey douchebag I was sent to come get you." Dean said "I have to take you to your daughter's birthday"

Gabriel looked up. 

Sam came up behind him and dragged him out of the bar and Dean opened the door of Impala for him. Gabriel passed out in the back seat on the way home. 

 

*********************************************************************

The bartender turned to see if he could lock the door. Two men suddenly appeared in the corner. 

They beckoned him to them and got him to leave a bottle. 

"He is a pain in the ass. You know that right God" Death said down the whiskey.

"Yes he is my son" God said "He will get her back and then praise us then."

Death sighed "Until then we have to endure this. I want to hit him so hard. "

"He thinks he lost her. What did we both expect. I was surprised that his brother did not end him. When he ask him too. I never thought I would see Lucifer have mercy. For that I am willing to help Molli. I will go to her today and tell her of what can bring back Ari to Gabriel. It will end the suffering of them all." God said. 

"No I will help her by putting the spell and stuff out in front of her. You freak people out" Death said

"And you don't old man." God said laughing and slapping his back.


End file.
